Beebubble
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Ben's new car isn't just a ..It is way Or did he just watch too much "Transformers"?


AN: I recently watched "Ben 10-Alien Swarm" and a bit later the first movie of "Transformers". Love both films and did what I had to do: I crossover-ed them.

**Disclaimer: I own neither "Ben 10" (including all sequels and films) nor "Transformers" (all movies)  
Claimer: The way the characters are composed is my intellectual property (though is isn't that new).  
**

Set: In "Alien Swarm" before the team enters the factory. (contains minor spoilers)

* * *

"You call a car a she" Kevin insisted. He shook his head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea giving Ben a car.  
"You built your friend a car?!" Gwen said disbelievingly.  
MAKING Ben a car. He had built it with the help of some friends at the car-shop. Originally he had intended to keep it for himslef and give Ben his old car, but somehow... well, he would never say, he ws being sentimental, but he really liked his car. To a certain degree more than his girlfriend. To a certain degree, for his car couldn't tell him, how appreciated he was to it.  
Kevin shook his head again.  
Maybe Ben wasn't just ready for a car like this...like her.

After they drove to the old 'ship-it' facility, tehy overlooked the area.

Suddenly some loud rumbling was heard behind them.  
Slowly Ben, Elena, Kevin and Gwen turned around. Behind them, still unfolding, was Ben's car, standing up and looking a bit like...  
"Eatle?" Ben asked.  
"I'd rather say Way-Big."  
"Rub your eyes, Gwennie, this is so not Way-Big."  
"Maybe it is-"  
"CAN ANYONE PLEASE COME TO THE POINT THAT HIS CAR JUST BECAME A HUGE...uhm..." Elena gestured with her hand, not knowing what to say now.  
"Robot?" Ben asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Alien?"  
"Which alien, Kevin?" Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the giant thing in front of them.  
"Well, you see, as I travelled along the universe-"  
"No! Not again a boring I-have-seen-the-whole-galaxy-story, Kevin! Gwen and I have been there too!"  
"Not quite." Kevin rubbed his chin and smirked.  
"So, what are we gonna do now?" Gwen looked at the others.  
"First things first, cuz," Ben said. Then he turned to his friend. "Thanks for the cool ride, Kevin."  
"Seeing it now, I think I should have kept it myself."  
"As if any human being could ever own me." A scratchy, metallic voice sounded.  
Kevin gaped, Ben grinned and Gwen took a wary glance at the thing talking. Elena meanwhile was freaking out, "How can you guys stay so calm? There is a giant thing...," she did that thing with the arms again, "standing right in front of us..."  
"You call a car a she!" Kevin hissed between clenched teeth.  
"Thank you, Kevin." The voice said.  
"No need, beautiful. OW! Gwen, what was that for?!"  
"Sorry, my elbow kinda slipped."  
Kevin knew how to take this and rubbed his ribs without another word.  
"Elena." Ben turned to his friend. "You've seen me and my transformations. Why can't you accept a car transforming into a giant robot?"  
"Because that-," grumbling behind her made her change her words, "-SHE has just come out of nowhere. What if...she is built by the nanobots? They can build so many, so huge things like that -her- easily."  
"What you little-" The robot started. Kevin raised his arm to stop her.  
"Let me take it. What you little-"  
"GUYS!" Gwen glanced at Ben and Kevin. "and girls," she looked at Elena and the robot. "Our new friend..."  
"BeeBubble."  
"BeeBubble here can help, can't you?"  
"Wowowowo-WO! You. Are. Not. Named. BeeBubble." Kevin stated. "I built you, so I name you. I name you...Janet."  
"Janet? How comes?" Gwen wasn't jealous anymore, she was plain annoyed.  
"You see, I think it is a strong and-"  
"BeeBubble. Not Janet. Far too human for a highly developed being like me."  
"Our grandma's an anodite." Ben pointed at himself then his cousin. "And she's partly too."  
"Can we cut this? I think, we have more urgend business to do." Gwen nodded at the ship-it- area. "Will you help us?"  
"I don't like this new nanobots, so yeah, I think I'll help you." BeeBubble said. "You take the inside, I'll clear the area around here."  
With that she turned around and went further away from the main building.

"Kevin! KEVIN!"  
"Yeah Gwen?"  
At the moment he turned to face her, his vision blurred.  
"Kevin, wake up!" The black faded to reveal his girlfriend. 'What a beautiful sight for tired eyes.'  
"What are you grinning about?" Her brow was forrowed. "Anyway, get up, we've arrived."  
He looked out of the car's window. Ben's new car where he was sitting in the back.  
"Let's go beat the bad guys." He climbed out of the car and helped Gwen do so. After Ben, Elena and Gwen had taken a few steps towards the ship-it area, he patted the cowl of the car grinning. "You'll clear the area, BeeBubble."  
x-_-x


End file.
